


Arachnophobia

by zinpan38



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, College, First Meeting, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinpan38/pseuds/zinpan38
Summary: Alec gain a Magnus thanks to the demon.:-|





	

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine :-|  
> (Ididnotcheck) :-|  
> Enjoy :-|

"Jace! Help me! I'm gonna die!" Alec yelled into the phone with shaky hands clenching it tightly, legs folded against his chest while sitting at the corner of his bed. 

"Hel- What happen Alec??" Jace asked immediately, worried that something bad had happened.

"There's a DEMON crawling on the wall, I can't get rid of it! I need you to help me to kill it!" Alec panicky spoke while keeping the said demon in his line of sight, never letting it disappear into hiding. 

"Don't tell me that the demon has eight legs and is coming after to kill you. Because the last time it happened, you stayed out of the room the entire night, paranoid that it will kill you in the sleep." Jace said deadpanned, but Alec could imagine the shit-eating grin evident on Jace's face. 

"Screw you Jace, that was one time, ONE.TIME. Must you always bring that up? Whatever, just get your ass back here NOW, and kill it or burn it, I just don't want to see it anymore." Alec rolled his eyes and commanded. 

"Alright chill, I'm on my way, but this is the last time, I've got things to do you know. Next time you can just use a flame thrower to burn it or whatever. Give me 30 minutes." Jace retorted, ignoring Alec's crisis. 

"30?? Are you fucking kidding me, why so long?? I can't survive 30 minutes with that fucking thing around, it's not even a fucking insect!" Alec cried exasperated, rubbing his face. 

"Woah, hold your tongue bro, whenever this happens, whatever shit just spills out of your mouth. Anyway, I am on my way, so just wait okay, I'm far from the dorm. Maybe you can get out of the room first and go eat or something." Jace laughed whilst shaking his head at Alec's stream of expletives.

"Finee, just hurry..." With that Alec hung up his phone. He hurridly tugged on his hoodie, grabbed his wallet and practically ran out the door while looking back at the wall to check if that black thing is there or not. He did not notice that there's someone in front of him and bumped into that person, hard. The said person made a 'oumph' sound and stumbled backwards, falling onto his butt. 

"Oh my god, I am SO sorry, I didn't mean to bu-" Alec hastily apologise but bit his tongue, his eyes widening when he saw the person on the ground. 'Are you serious, I just bumped into The Magnus Bane (still as stunning as the first time he saw him) and made him fall!' Alec berates himself, feeling his stomach dropped when he realised he had just utterly made the worst first impression ever in front of his crush that he'd been pining after silently and discreetly (maybe not that discreet) for over a year.

"I-I'm so terribly sorry." Alec stammered, cheeks coloured red, hesitantly offers his hand to help Magnus up, expecting him to be angry and swapped his hand away. Instead he felt a warm hand wrapped gently but firmly around his hand. 

"Oh darling it's quite alright, I'm fine. You don't have to apologise so many times." Magnus chuckled softly, and Alec could feel his blush spreading to his neck and ears, even the place that he was in contact with Magnus was sending hot trails up his arms.

After pulling Magnus up from the floor, Alec retracted his hand away from the firm grip instantly when he felt his palm beginning to sweat, albeit missing the warmth of Magnus' hand which he would probably not feel again (he might not even wash his hand to remember Magnus' touch). 'But he does not want Magnus to feel his clammy hand which is disgusting.'

"Er-I'm really s-sorry. I should pro-probably go." Alec said timidly, while gesturing to the exit awkwardly and rubbed his nape-a sign of a nervous gesture.

"Well darling, since you felt so bad bumping into me, maybe you can treat me to a drink?" Magnus stated, his kohl-rimmed eyes shining brightly, amused smile curling on his pretty lips. 

"S-sure." Alec replied simply giving a dopey lop-sided smile blushes still painted on, knowing that he can't form a proper sentence without stuttering. Magnus beamed at him instantly, with crinkles forming on the edges of his beautiful cat-like eyes. At that moment, Alec felt like he's on Cloud 9, swooning over Magnus adorable smile. 

"Great, I'm Magnus and I would like to know your name, if not I will be calling you 'pretty boy' in my mind for the rest of the time." Magnus said and gave a playful wink. 'Did he just call me pretty?!' Alec's brain blanked out for a moment to process what Magnus had said, calling him pretty. 

"Hello?" Magnus questioned in his velvety voice and wave a hand over Alec's face. Alec's snapped out of his daze and shook his head.

"Oh er, A-Alec." Alec breathed out his words and looked down at Magnus.

"Short for Alexander?" Magnus acquired and smirked when he heard Alec's breath hitch and shivered slightly at that. 

"Y-yeah." Alec blushed harder and ducked his head down. 'Oh how can someone be so tall, handsome and endearing at the same time!' Magnus thought and hi-fived himself mentally for guessing the right name.

"So.. Let's go?" Magnus asked while gesturing to the exit.

"Yeah, let's go." Alec nodded his head, still can't believe that he's talking to Magnus. Magnus hold out his elegant bejeweled hand, a sign to ask Alec to hold. Alec glanced down to Magnus' hand and back up to Magnus, as if ensuring that he was allowed to hold. Magnus nodded slightly, confirming. Alec grabbed his hand (a little too desperately), causing Magnus to titter. Alec cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment and his adoration for his bane of existance. 

They walked to exit hand in hand, both shyly stealing glances at each other and laughed when caught one another looking. Alec had completely forgotten about the demon in his room due to his encounter with Magnus and Jace (knight in shining amour) coming to save him from its evil clutches. Seems like the little demon has helped Alec in some way by creating a chance for Alec to fulfill his year long wish to date Magnus.

*

53 minutes later...

"Alec? I'm here to save your ass." Jace said while entering the room.

"Alec?" He looked around but Alec's not in the room. 'Weird, usually he will be waiting outside by now, screaming his head off at me.' Jace thought confused, but he shrugged it off and went to take the demon out of the room.

*

Nearly 3 hours later, Alec waltz in to the room with a sickening bright grin that Jace rarely sees. 

"Alec! I've been calling and texting you for the past few hours, where the hell have you been!" Jace glared at Alec pointedly.

"Jace? Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be out?" Alec asked (yup he totally forgot about Jace coming to save him) absentmindedly, his brain and body still buzzing from the earlier excitement. 

"What the- Are you being serious right now?! I came back here a couple of hours ago to help you kill that goddam spider and you asked me what I'm doing here?! And also what makes you smile so brightly? I've never seen you smile like that in a long time." Jace began shooting all the questions at Alec, pissed at Alec for not answering his phone. 

"WHA- Ohh that demon, I forgot. I was busy." Alec answered, ignoring the last question, deliberately avoiding Jace's piercing gaze.

"YOU. FORGOT. Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" Jace said incredulously.

"Shut up Jace, I said I was busy." Alec groaned and rolled his eyes. 

"What could you possibly be busy with for the past three hours?" Jace asked.

"Wait-Oh my god, did you just had a date?? So that's why you were smiling so much. Who was it??" Jace exclaimed at the sudden realisation. Alec's eyes widen, confirming that what he just said was true.

"NO, I did not have a date. You are beginning to sound like Izzy!" Alec tries to cover but was failing. 

"Is it Magnus Bane??!!" Jace continued, oblivious to Alec's attempt to cover up. 

"NO-" 

"IT IS ISN'T IT! I'm right aren't I, I mean look at you man, you were SMILING BRIGHTLY."

"No I am not. I can't...stand your bullshit anymore, so." Alec said and walked backwards, out the door. Jace smirked at the fact that Alec did not deny it's Magnus.

"I'M TELLING IZ!" Jace shouted after him.

"NO!!" Alec shouted back from outside agitated. 

"So gonna tell her." Jace muttered under his breath excited and holds his phone to his ear.

"Hey Iz! You will never guess what happened...."

* 

And so thats how a couple was born thanks to Alec's arachnophobia and the demon. :-|

**Author's Note:**

> :-|


End file.
